We're still losin' control
by RaiLei
Summary: What if there was no Camp Green Lake? What if the D-Tent guys attended a school?...Green Lake High. With new friends, fights, homework and the adults breathing down their necks, will life ever be normal?
1. Chapter 01

We're still losin' control

She barely glanced at the surroundings around her, as she made her way up the sidewalk to the looming brown school ahead of her. She bopped her head to the music that was blaring into her ears through her headphones. She was playing the newest Linkin Park CD, she had gotten it from her friend back n Mexico, before her and her family had to move here, to Texas. She was nervous about starting at her new school. School had started about three weeks, and it figured she had moved at the beginning of September and now it was three weeks into the semester. She didn't know anyone here, but she guessed her brother, Louis, counted for someone. He was a senior and used to be called _Barf Bag_ at their old school in Mexico, but he had warned her not to speak to him while they were at school. He said that he didn't want any juniors hanging around him, very un-cool.

She shook her head, singing along to her CD. "…I've become so numb; I can't feel you there…"

She peered over the top of her sunglasses at the school that was now looming right in front of her eyes. She took a deep breath and walked up the steps and swung open the school doors, wandering inside. She took off her sunglasses and hooked them onto the top of her purple tank top, and looked around the school. Talk about your fixer upper. It was darkly lit with bricks painted white, and the school was almost completely deserted. She sighed; this state was hot. Even though summer vacation had just ended, it was always summer like weather here in Texas. Over the music, she heard voices started coming her way. Out of curiosity she took one headphone of her ear, slung her bag over her shoulder and climbed up the stairs. Three people were walking down the hallway, one girl with long black hair and ripped clothing flanked with two boys one was black and the other was white.

"Meh, I don't see why we have to go to school, it's just a waste of time." The girl muttered, fiddling with a chain on her ripped jeans. 

The black boy looked at her, and slung his arm over her shoulders. "It's not that bad Guts, just think one more year and you're outta here." 

"I guess you're right, 'Pit. Then I gotta get myself a job. Oh fun." She muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"I know what I'm doing! I'm being a…"

"We know Twitch! Something with cars and going fast." Armpit and Guts said in unison.

Twitch just looked at the two as they started down the stairs to the doors leading outside. The girl looked at the three of them, as they opened the doors and went outside. She looked back down at her watch it said 10:30am. Shouldn't they be in class still? And what was with the names; Twitch, Armpit, Guts. Who in their right minds would want to be called that? Maybe their parents were drunk or still high on the medicine the doctors give out to stop the pain during pregnacy? Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice broke through her thoughts.

"AUGH, GUYS! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME, AGAIN!" The owner of the voice yelled, before barrelling into the somewhat unsuspected girl, sending them both crashing to the ground. 

"Oof!" The two yelled, as they crashed into the ground, their bags skidding a couple feet away.

After a few seconds the girl on top started to move and held her head. "Ow! My head." She moaned, opening her eyes.

With one hand still holding her head, she pushed herself up, and walked over to her bag, picking it up. She then looked up and saw the schools' door in view; reality then seemed to hit her.

"AHH! THEY WILL HAVE GONE BY NOW!" The girl then took off running for the stairs, then turned back around. "Oh! By the way, the name's Dannielle." And with that, the girl vanished down the stairs.

"Well, I'm Marina," She basically said to no one, as the girl was gone. Then quietly, she muttered to herself. "At least someone here has a real name."

She stood up slowly and walked over to where the bag had skidded too. She picked up her shoulder bag and examined it. Her bag looked crushed and stepped on. She gritted her teeth knowing that it was that girl who has stepped on it. She sighed and slung it over her shoulder, and continued her trek to the office, fuming about her crushed bag full of art. She made it to the offices' door pretty quickly, and put her hand on the handle, but then stopped. A sign on it said that you couldn't wear your hat in the office. She looked up at her black hat and slipped it off, her orange hair tumbling out. She then opened the door and stepped inside. The secretaries looked up at the new arrival, and then went back to their work. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the brat."

Her head quickly shot up at who spoke… Louis. She gritted her teeth and rolled her green eyes and sat down in the chair beside the dirty blonde boy. 

"My name's not brat. _Barf bag_." She said, muttering the last part quickly.

Louis looked at her sharply, as if daring her to say it again. She just glared at him, and turned to look out the office door. Louis glared at his sister, biting back the urge to knock her one, like they always do when they get on each others nerves, but no. Two secretaries were there, and they were in the principal's office, so now, wasn't a good idea. He'd get her after. The two were so into their thoughts that they didn't hear the door open and the principal walk out.

"Marina and Louis Manchester."

The two snapped out of their own worlds and looked up. A woman was standing there with a clipboard in her hand; they guessed she was the principal. The woman had semi-curly red hair tied up in a loose ponytail in the back of her head. Her green eyes scanned over the clipboard then back to the two, eyes peering into theirs.

"Come with me, we need to talk about your schedule." She turned and opened the door to her office, beckoning the two siblings in, whom hurriedly went in, the door closing behind him.

The woman walked to the other side of the office table and leaned on the table, looking at the two. Marina and Louis looked at each other and took a seat on the other side of the desk.

"My name is Miss. Walker, principal here at Green Lake High. Marina and Louis Manchester, is that right?" She asked, peering into their eyes again.

"Well, actually that's the brat," He pointed to Marina. "And I'm, Louis."

"Excuse me?"

Louis sighed and pointed back to Marina, then him. "The brat and me." He said slowly, thinking that the principal didn't understand him. 

Miss. Walker sighed, and dug her fingernails into the back of the chair more. "Excuse me? Did I ask you for your childish nicknames for each other? No," The two were taken aback. "Why did you transfer here anyways?" She snapped, suddenly.  

"Our dad works with a big company back in Mexico, and he was given a better position and that meant we had to move out here." Louis explained.

Miss. Walker nodded slowly, eyes flickering between the two. "What grade are you in?" She muttered, putting a pen down on the clipboard paper.

"Senior."

Miss. Walker nodded and wrote the grade onto Louis' piece of paper, then flipped to Marina's paper. "Grade?"

Marina looked at her, and then lowered her eyes to the ground. Miss. Walker looked at her for a moment, sighed and looked back at Louis.

"Does she even speak?"

Marina didn't move her gaze from the ground, while Louis rolled his eyes. "She talks, but only to her friends. Other then that she will have nothing to do with anyone. By the way, she's a junior."  
  
"Another silent one," She muttered, writing the grade onto Marina's paper. She stood up and opened the door. "Go next door to Guidance and ask for Mrs. Matys she'll tell you where your first period class is and give you your class schedule."

Louis nodded, and grabbed Marina's arm, dragging her out of the office. He pulled her out of the office, and into the hallway, not far away from the Guidance office door. He all the sudden turned and looked at her, and dragged her arm closer to him. He sharply looked at her, and glared.

"What the hell was that act in there? Stop making yourself look like a stupid ass just because you're pissed off," Marina rolled her eyes, Louis always said this when she didn't act the way he wanted. She winced as he gripped her arm tighter. "Don't you roll your eyes at me. You don't own the place." 

Marina looked at him, wrenched her arm back out of his grasp, and looked back down at the ground. "I don't want to be here, and I don't care what these people think of me. I want to go home."

"Well obviously you can't. Just be happy for dad for a change, and stop thinking about yourself."

"Leave me alone. You don't know anything, _Barf Bag_! I bet you don't want that getting out."

"You wouldn't be able to do that. Besides who in their right mind would listen to you? You're just some other junior here."

"Just leave me alone."

"Leave you alone? Fine. But don't come crying to me when you're alone and friendless." He whispered, and pushed her back. 

Louis took one last glance at his sister before walking into the guidance office. Marina glared after him, stuffed her hands into her jean pockets and stalked off into the office after him. The secretary inside already had out two pieces of paper, and was talking away to Louis, pointing upwards with Louis nodding. Louis then waved and walked out of the office, totally ignoring Marina. She huffed, and walked over to the woman, who gave her the second piece of paper and pointed down. She nodded and left the office, looking at her schedule. 

Great. Gym was first period.

**.:.:.:.:.**

"How much longer till this class is over?" A male's voice muttered, looking over at the other side of the fence. "I'm tired of these push-ups. "

The brunette beside him shook her head and looked over at him. "Come on Zigzag, there's only like…" She flopped down on the ground and looked at her watch. "Twenty more minutes." She muttered, and then went back to her push-ups.

Zigzag looked over at her, and sighed. "Easy for you too say, you actually _like_ this class!"

The girl simply rolled her eyes, and continued on with her push-ups, anything to get out of this class with this teacher. Blah! 

Two of the people in the row in front of them, turned their heads in their direction, tuning into the conversation. Hoping that it would happen this time, it had been going on for too long already. It had to end sooner or later, hopefully sooner.

"Be careful with what you say Zigzag. You say there's camera's everywhere…" A boy with a Hispanic voice said, as him and the girl beside him broke out laughing at Zigzag's face.

"They can hear us too?!" Zigzag shouted, crashing to the ground, and then jumped up, looking around wildly.

"Zig! Get back down here! You're going to bring Mr. Sir's attention over here, again!" The girl muttered; sitting up and attempting to grab his hand to drag him back down. She looked around wildly, and saw Mr. Sir walking over, and sighed. She let go of Zigzag's hand and sat back down on the ground. "Too late. Yo! Magnet, Mokamoe! What do you think'll happen this time?"

Magnet just shook his head and tried to stifle a laugh, while Ednica Mungo beside him, broke out in giggles and crashed to the ground. Ednica Mungo, was known to her friends as Mokamoe; it was a type of monkey her and Magnet found one day at the local zoo. Before anyone else could say anything else, Mr. Sir was standing behind them. Zero looked over, amused at the scene that was going between the four. Sure, they were his friends, but they weren't the closest of pals. He rolled his eyes; Zigzag was his old self, going on about cameras, while Shadow tried not to show she was interested in him, while Magnet and Mokamoe laughed at them. He looked over and saw Mr. Sir walking over, and silently went back to his push-ups, not wanting to get involved in their messes, this time.

"What are you doing, Newman? This isn't any girl scout camp to sit around at!" Mr. Sir shouted, glaring daggers at Zigzag.

  
Zigzag turned and looked at him, wildly. "They're watching me… camera's, microphone's, the whole works!"

Mokamoe sighed and stood up, making a grab for Zigzag's hand. "Don't listen to him, Mr. Sir. He's not all here today. He never has been." She chuckled, and then attempted to push Zigzag back down to the ground.

Mr. Sir glared at Mokamoe. "Get back to your push-ups, Mungo," He then turned back to Zigzag. "Do you like gym class, Newman?"

Zigzag thought for a second, then nodded. "Of course, Mr. Sir!"

Those who were around Zigzag and were listening to their conversation, turned to face Zigzag, attempting to get his attention and made him change his mind. They all knew what was coming next, they had only heard about it all the time, and now, Zigzag was about to fall for it.

Mr. Sirs' grin grew wider. "Well then, since you like gym class so much, you won't mind giving me five extra laps after the lunch bell rings," Zigzag's face fell, and Mr. Sir turned to the rest of the class. "Now, go to those laps!" 

The class staggered to get up to go and then do the two laps Mr. Sir wanted everyday before lunch. 

"Way to go Ziggy." Mokamoe said, giggling insanely, doubling over.

"Er, right. But yeah, way to go Zigzag. How could you not see that trick? He does it to everyone!"

Zigzag glared over at the brunette beside him. "Well you could have at least told me, Shadow!"

Shadow was another one of Zigzag's friends. They had been friends since they had met back in kindergarten over fighting over the green finger paint, and had basically grown up together after that. It had been obvious since the seventh grade that Shadow had a crush on Zigzag but was actually too stubborn to admit to the rest of the gang when confronted. As for Zigzag, he didn't know about either. He was too wrapped up into his _'camera's are always watching us'_ faze. But, even though that was her nickname to her friends, her parents and teachers (who knew nothing of the 'kids nickname code of honour') just called her Krys Gordon. 

Shadow was just about to reply when Mr. Sirs' voice broke out through the megaphone he had with him. He only used it when it was very important and also used only when they were running laps. It seemed weird; he was calling Zero over to where he was. What would've Zero done, he was with them with most of the class… what on earth could the quiet kid have done?

That's all for now, I can't give away anything else… you'll have to come back! No cliffhanger for now, but maybe later.


	2. Chapter 02

We're still losin control.

Zero looked around at the others, bewildered. They looked back at him, wondering what the quietist kid in junior year could have done to be called down there to the offices for. It was rare for someone to actually leave class to go down to the offices. Usually when you were paged, you were supposed to go down there at the end of the class. Getting called down there and actually going in the middle of a class, meant you did something wrong, really wrong. And, to make it even worse, someone from the office's was actually standing there waiting for him. Zero just nodded his head to what Mr. Sir and the lady said to him, and walked off towards the school, hands stuffed in pockets.

"Man, Zero must have done something really bad to be called down there." Shadow commented, looking at the small figure of Zero.

"I know, chica. That's one dead kid walkin'." Magnet said, shaking his head.

Mokamoe, who was running ahead of the others, called over her shoulder to the others. "He knows what he's doing though. He is one tough kid, if need be. Hey, Shadow. Race ya!" She then ran off.

Shadow glared after her, then turned to Magnet and Zigzag. "I'll see you guys later. I got a race to win!" With that, she tore off after her black and green haired friend. 

"Leave it to them. Always racing to be the best." Magnet muttered, shaking his head.

"Do you think Zero could be a spy from the government? Maybe that's why he was called down to the offices? An update of some sort." Zigzag mused.

Magnet looked at him, like he was half-crazy. Which was true anyways, Zigzag wasn't all there. "Whatever you say there, Zig."

**.:.:.:.:.**

Marina sat at one of the chairs in the guidance office, waiting for that woman, Mrs. Matys, to come back to show her to the gym fields of the school. It figures that the gym class would be elsewhere; she had wonderful luck. She sat there, fiddling with the key chains on her backpack. Waiting for people wasn't one of her strong suits. Marina looked up when she heard voices and footsteps walking into the guidance office. She looked up from her backpack and saw that Mrs. Matys was back, with a small black boy with her with curly black hair. Mrs. Matys said a couple things to the boy and then motioned him over to where Marina was sitting.

"Miss. Manchester, this would be the kid I was telling you about to take you down to the gym fields. Mr. Zeroni here doesn't talk much; so don't expect him to speak. Now, Miss. Manchester you're to stay with Mr. Zeroni for the rest of the day as you two have the same classes," Mrs. Matys looked down at her watch. "The bell's about to ring, so off you go." She said, shooing the two out.

The two left the office, an awkward silence between them. Zero looked at her before grabbing his bucket hat and jabbing it on his head; his unruly locks sticking out. He motioned for her to follow him, staying silent all along. Marina slowly followed him, wondering why he didn't say anything. She shook it off, as they made their way down the stairs and down, yet another, hallway. She looked around, wondering where they were going, and then looked at the kid in front of her. She figured she might as well ask him.  

"Hey…" She paused, what was this kids' name?

"It's Hector," She paused; this kid actually spoke? He hadn't spoke for the whole 'trip' down here. All of the sudden Hector spoke up, answering her unspoken question. "Yes, I can talk. I'm not as stupid as people think I am," He then turned around to face her, pointing to the floor. "You stay here. I have to go get out of these gym clothes." And with that, he vanished into the boys change room.

Marina nodded, dumbly and looked around, wondering what to do. She leaned against the wall, attempting to fish out her Walkman again. A door opened, and another bunch of people walked in. Marina looked up to see a bunch of guys and girls coming in. She shrugged and went back to plugging in her Walkman. She saw pairs of feet walk by her, but no one paid any attention, they were all used to skippers being around there, she only looked up when a pair of black boots stopped in front of her. She looked up to see Zero standing there. She slipped off one ear of the earphones, and stood up.

"Leaving?"

He simply nodded, and off he went. She sighed and followed after him again. This kid was like a mystery, hard to figure out and complicated. It might take some work before he comes unwrapped. She looked up; when he noticed he was talking to her again.

"The cafeterias in here." 

Zero then led her over to three of the blue table's, where another boy was sitting. He sat down at the table and the other boy looked up. He had brown curly hair and a red baseball hat on, she guessed his name was Stanley; by the way Hector was talking to him. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Hector pointed at her.

"By the way, that's Marina. New transfer student." Hector muttered, at Stanley's confused look, which then vanished. "Come. Sit."

Marina nodded and sat down beside Hector, looking from one to the other, as they continued on their conversation, sounded weird if you asked her. But then again, they didn't ask her, so whatever.

"So Zigzag got in trouble again?"

"Yup. Thought the camera's were there, even though we're in a **middle** of a field."

"He's one crazy guy."

"Insane is more like it."

"True."

"So, what happened in math?"

"Psycho happened."

"Again? Doesn't she get the picture?"

"Nope. Probably not."

Psycho? Zigzag? What the heck was going on? The people at this school had weird names… Twitch, Armpit, Guts, Psycho and Zigzag. What the hell? What kind of names are those? The bell rang; the signal for lunch and what Zero had said earlier was true. The cafeteria does get really packed. Already people were here and there, and the door was always busy as more people piled in. She sighed and grabbed her bag from under the table, rooting for her lunch. When she finally grabbed the lunchbox, and sat back up, the two tables were already full. Oh great… more people to remember. 

"Who's the girl, Zero? You're girlfriend?" The brunette on the other side of the table asked, pointing at Marina.

"Transfer student from Mexico. Mrs. Matys gave me the job of showing her around for today," The girl nodded. "Dannielle, Marina. Marina, Dannielle."

The brunette studied Marina, and then smiled. "You're that girl that I ran into in the hall! I'm sorry about that, some people thought it would be funny to leave me behind! Eh, Twitch?" She called, to a boy down the table.

"You're too slow. Go faster next time." Twitch called, winking at her.

Dannielle rolled her eyes, and looked back at Zero and Marina. "That's Brian down there, don't listen to him, and never get in a car with him," She shot Twitch a look. "It's most likely been hotwired."

Twitch looked over at Dannielle. "I didn't hotwire that car, I simply found it…" He flashed her a smile, and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, don't listen to anything Brian says, he's just a little, you know." Dannielle said, making the crazy sign out of Twitch's sight.

Twitch looked over them, glaring at Dannielle. "The name's Twitch, Crazed."

Dannielle glared over. "Don't you call me Crazed, the school nickname thing is dumb. The name is Dannielle. Dannielle Dickson."

Zero all the sudden broke in, right before Twitch and Dannielle got into another row about the nickname code that the older kids made up. "OK, well Marina this is the gang," Zero then turned to point to each person that was there.

"OK, that's Caveman."

"Stanley." Dannielle said, pointing at Caveman too.

"Squid."

"Alan."

"Zigzag."

"Ricky."

"Magnet."

"Jose."

The two went on down the tables pointing to each of them respectively. When they finally reached the end of the list, Zero and Dannielle were staring at each other, getting annoyed with the others' voice. The others all looked from Zero to Dannielle, shaking their heads. Leave it to Dannielle to get everyone going at each other about the whole nickname bit. When would she get the picture, that nickname's were the 'in' thing?

"Sounds neat.  How do you get these nicknames?" Marina asked, leaning on the table.

Squid looked over at her, sharply. "You have to earn it, girl! It's not just something that you—"

"Augh! Here she comes!" Caveman exclaimed, flipping his binder in front of his head.

Dannielle, Zero, Squid and Marina broke out of their glaring match and conversation to look at Caveman's weird behaviour. The group at the table's were now looking at Caveman, wondering what was wrong with him, he was fine just a second ago. Zero was the only not looking at Caveman, for he knew what was wrong. His eyes combed around the cafeteria, looking for the person that would make Stanley act like this. Then he found her, making her way over to him.

"Stanley… watch out, she's on another power trip over here."

And Zero was right, because Nikki Bloom was on her way over; her blond hair flowing behind her, and her short t-shirt and skirt, tightly fitting her. Zero forced the urge to roll his eyes. Nikki thought she was God's gift to men. She believed that every man was attracted to her, and if they weren't, she'd make up rumours that the reason they weren't attracted to her was because they fancied their same gender.

"Who's that?" Marina asked, poking Zero then pointing to the girl, flaunting herself over there.

"That's Nikki Bloom, the cheerleaders' squad captain, with absolutely no brains. They call her Psycho, only because Bitch was taken." Zero said, saying the last part whimsically. 

Marina rolled her eyes, and started to pick at her lunch. By then, Psycho had reached their table, looking down at Ebony, who just happened to be sitting beside her Caveman. Being the person she was, Psycho simply pushed Ebony, making her flail her arms, falling off the end of the bench, as Psycho sat down beside Caveman, batting her eyelashes at him. "Hi Stanley." Psycho was one of the few that only called Caveman by his real name, she didn't think that Caveman suited him, he was too cute for a name that rough. Stanley was a pretty name by her standards, and she loved him even more for the cute name. 

Stanley looked over at her, forcing a smile. "Er, hi Psycho. How – how are you?"

Psycho batted her eyelashes, giggling. "You can call me Nikki, you know that Stanley. I'm great now that I'm here, you?"

"Fine. Just fine." Caveman said, sighing in defeat. Would this girl ever get a clue? He hoped she would, he wasn't interested in her. He wasn't interested in anyone yet. Stanley bit into his hamburger and hoped that Nikki would go anyway. Fat chance, Nikki smiled and put her piece of salty pizza down on the table beside him. Stanley rolled his eyes and glared over at Zero; who was laughing at him by this point. Oh well, he could stand her, he managed to get through the dreaded English class with her, lunchtime wouldn't be that bad. 

Or… so he hoped anyways.

*           *           *           *           *

The day passed by slowly and soon enough the 2:40 bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Kids pushed out of the classes, weaving their way through the halls, pushing their way to the lockers. All of them wanting to get out of the school to start the weekend fun. While everyone was in the midst of pushing their way to find the doors out of this place, some people hung back. Two people sat on an old wooden teachers' desk pushed up against the wall, waiting for something, or someone in their case. Stanley and Zero sat on the old desk waiting for Dannielle to come along. The three had been pretty close friends since back in the third grade when Stanley and Dannielle had pretty much hated each other and then were voted the boy and girl to work with the new kid and in charge of making him come out of his shell. This was none other then Zero. 

"Stanley! Hector! I'm here!" Dannielle called, bounding down the stairs at top speed. 

The two boys' heads snapped up quickly at the sound of their names. Only one person called them by their true names. "Hi Dannielle." The two called, as she stopped, bent over in front of them. 

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Zero muttered, pushing the school door open. 

Caveman and Dannielle nodded and walked (or bounced) out the door and after Zero to his black car. The three hopped in the car and backed out of the parking lot, to head east; the way out of the town. Where something unexpected like always was going on. 

*           *           *           *           *

A small black haired girl with baggy blue jeans that had many rips in them and chains decorating the pants, complete with a black tank top and a meshing over top of it. "Are you sure that's where their going, Thlump?" She asked, popping the bubble her gum made.

The boy, Thlump looked over at her, eyebrow's raised. "Of course, I'm sure, Guts. Don't question me, so are you guys in? Or are you all a bunch of lil chickens?" He asked sarcastically.

"I guess I'm in, just don't do anything to terrible… I have to keep face with them too." Guts said, kicking a stone with her foot. 

"Yes, our inside link. Maybe you should stay behind, Gutsy-kins." Thlump said in a baby tone, moving to pinch Guts' cheeks, but she swatted his hand away.

"I'm coming," She locked eyes with Thlump then the others behind him. "I'm staying inside the restaurant, watching the scene. It's too early too be found out, right?" Some of the boys behind Thlump nodded. "Told you, now, let's go before it's too late." Guts made her way toward the door where one of the guys' black BMW punch buggy.

"She is right though. We can't let us all found yet. We tell you the info and you tell us what we're supposed to find out. You never said we had to get into the action!" Twitch yelled, and started out after Guts. "This bites."

Thlump grumbled, rolling his eyes at the two juniors, then turned back to the other two left on the room. "You two still in?" 

The two figures pushed themselves off of the walls and walked up behind Thlump, hands stuffed in pockets. "I'm in." 

"Same. So let's go before those two take off, alight?" The last figure said, taking out his car keys, and moving towards the door. 

"X is right. Let's get going." The other boy said, and followed out after X-Ray. 

Thlump nodded and followed the two out of their old warehouse, to the car parked out back near the forest. He walked out and slid the warehouse door closed, and slipped the lock back on it. Then turned to hop into X-Ray's car, and then backed out of the old beaten forest path and onto the main road, heading east. 

*           *           *           *           *

OK, Thlump (I made the nickname up for the guy) He was in the movie, when Stanley gets pushed into him in the wreck room and the two start fighting… at least until the other D-Tent Boys step in. Do you know who I'm talking about; it's hard to explain.  And, yes, Dannielle is supposed to have two 'N's, her creator (known as Psycho Goddess here – check out her stories!) spelled it that way, so, yeah! Review, ok? Cool!

11/07/03


End file.
